


Welcome to the Family

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Gen, Minor Character Death, posioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: How my OC Morlais got adopted by a skelliger clan.
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to the Family

The elf shivered below deck. His master had given him a yucky drink to make him be quiet while they sailed. They said it was because he wouldn't be a good boy. It wasn't like he didn't try to be good, but no matter how hard he tried he was told he was being bad.

The elf gagged nearly vomiting through his gag. Master had told him that he was just gonna sleep through everything but he just felt sick. 

He heard a scream from the deck above him. Metal hit metal as the screaming and yelling grew louder and louder. He tried to move further back against the wall, but he could barely lift his head. 

The door to the deck flew open and he held his breath as he heard dh'oine voices coming down the ladder. He hoped his box hid him enough. 

"Come on these rich fuckers should have some kinda loot around here." Two heavy footsteps walked around 

"Bingo, got some coin and jewelry here. This should do."

"Think there's more?" A pause.

Then one of them walked over to his box. The elf squeezed his eyes shut. He heard them prying his box open.  
\----  
Thorbjørn pushed down on the crowbar curious to see what was in the box.

His jaw dropped. "What the fuck." A small boy lay in the box curled up and shivering.

"You okay kid?" He reached into the box and touched his shoulder. The kid whimpered and shifted slightly, causing his matted hair to fall to the side exposing a small pointed ear.

Thorbjørn had a bad feeling about this. He picked up the boy. The kid felt so light. He had a feeling he knew what was going on.

Cradling the child in one arm he headed up to the deck. Walking over to their prisoners he asked. "Whose kid is this. Answer me now." The Cidarians keep quiet. "Well? You gonna answer or do I need to keelhaul you first?"

The captain spoke up. "I've never seen the boy before, but everything below deck belongs to those two." He pointed to the rich couple. 

Thorbjørn scowled at the two. "And what do you have to say about this?"

"Who cares, it's just an elf. Should have just killed the stupid thing, causes nothing but trouble." Thorbjørn saw red and lifted the woman up throwing her overboard, before doing the same to the man. He could hear them screaming and thrashing around, but ignored them.

He spun around to the captain. "They come back on the ship I'll sink you, got it?"

The captain frantically nodded.

He shifted the boy in his arms as his men took their new found treasure onto their ship. He followed them, heading towards their medic as soon as he got aboard. Kid needed one. 

They stayed put long enough to make sure the Cidarian ship left without taking the couple back onto the ship, much to Thorbjørn's satisfaction.

Amund told him that those fools had accidentally poisoned the kid, but he would be fine with plenty of fluids.

Thorbjørn made plans to introduce him to his family, he and his wife had been talking about having another kid, so he was taking this as a sign from the gods. The kid hardly spoke, but hopefully being at sea, and away from fools would give him a voice. Now what to name him.

**Author's Note:**

> Morlais means sea voice


End file.
